Beowulf
by BloodScorpion
Summary: The French ambassador's daughter comes to Hogwarts and only the best can be spared for her, including a body guard names Beowulf. A man with no past and now no future. HHr


Beowulf

Prologue

The team was in place. The Colonel was almost glad he was doing this favor for the new branch. Almost. That part of him was dead, long dead after all these long years of service in the field. The Black Ops did that to a person, turned their insides to ice so they never felt anything for anyone except maybe hatred and rage.

The Colonel and his team had been here on Privet Drive since yester morning early. That day was a Sunday and the family had stayed home with everyone inside enjoying themselves except for one. Their target, a mere child, but that didn't matter when no one questioned orders and only did as they were told. There were no ethics or morals in this kind of work.

They had first seen him after he was thrown outside by his whale of an uncle. He was yelled at and told to do the yard work, every bit of it with no breaks. The child had ebony hair, emerald eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, oversized and raggedy clothes, and a malnourished and small frame. A pitiful site for a boy so young who should have been outside playing with other kids and getting dirty, not being sent out to do yard work with no help or breaks.

This event fueled the team's rage and they wanted to do bodily harm to these people, the Dursley's. However, orders took precedent rather than what the team thought and that was all that mattered, they were not paid to think for themselves.

The whale of a man, Vernon Dursley, left Monday for work after saying good bye to his family and yelling at his nephew to be helpful around the house. The son, Dudley, left an hour before midday to go to his friend's house, but only after he had punched his cousin hard on the arm and sent him toppling to the ground. That left only the boy's aunt left in the house, a perfect time to send in the team and get what they came for.

The operation was swift, silent, and clean. It may have been in broad daylight, but no one had been out. The team sneaked in the back and silenced the woman with a quick blow to the head, minimal damage and no concussion. They spread out through the house looking for anyone else throughout the house before coming to the cupboard under the stairs. One member silently opened the cupboard door while another shot in both hands that grabbed the boy and covered his mouth with a chloroform rag.

Quick and easy the way it was meant to be. All they had to do now was deliver the package and wait for their next orders. Easy enough.

The General looked on with grim satisfaction at the limp form of the boy they had abducted two days prior. He had been sedated since his abduction and too many tubes sticking in him to count. The General felt no pity towards what they were going to do to this boy. He had long given that up and any emotion. Such was the doctrine in his branch and field of work just like Colonel.

The General and Colonel's field was that of the utmost secrecy. Very few people knew that the General's and Colonel's branch of the military existed beyond the ones located within it. Not even rumors of its existence circulated among the conspiracy theorists such as Area 51 and Third Echelon. No, this branch of the military depended on its secrecy for the experiments and acts they performed. They had no name in which to call themselves.

Their branch of the government consisted of the inventing and experimenting of enhancements for humans. There technology greatly surpassed other departments and branches thus enabling them to come up with enhancements off the charts and almost beyond imagination let alone creation.

Then, with the merging with another department, MAGICKS, they had come even farther. Magic actually being real still stupefied and mystified the personnel of the department. They had come so much farther with their help; there was now much less of a risk of being killed or being mutilated for the rest of the subject's life. The physical and mental enhancements the department had come up with and augmented by magic made perfection.

The only problem had been finding a test subject for the experimentation. The enhancements required very specific subjects. It was very unlikely very many super soldiers could be created, but only a handful, if even that, would ever be needed. With all the technology present within the department, it was amazing the test subjects had to be very particular and couldn't just be manipulated into what was needed in one.

It was lucky that one of the department heads within MAGICKS, one Albus Dumbledore, had found this subject. How the child was found to be an exact match to the test subject was beyond the comprehension of the General, but all that mattered was that they could finally put out a real live subject. Theories, equations, and diagrams were well and good, but to have an actual working subject made for getting funding easier.

The procedure would begin shortly. A procedure that would take a year to complete before this super soldier could be complete and operational for field usage.

First would be the augmentation stage. Everything would be augmented within the soldier from bones and muscles right down to the neuropathways to make the soldier think faster and learn more. Next would come the learning stage, all pertinent information would be uploaded for the soldier to assimilate within the two week resting period afterwards. All things from the normal world and the magical world would be uploaded. Finally, there would be the training, to put the augmentations and learned subjects to use in coexistence.

The final stage would be the hardest assuming the test subject wasn't disabled in someway from the augmentation surgeries or having gone insane from learning so much in such so little time. To use the augmentations along with all that had been learned to become an unstoppable super soldier.

The only side effect that would happen to the test subject would be that he lost his memory of his whole life before the transformation. Not that it mattered to the General or Colonel, seeing the condition the subject lived in, it was better that he forgot where he had come from.

The end result of the procedure would be an eight year old, six foot two inches of lean muscle and mind decked out in black armor of his own design. With his memory gone and his past forgotten, he would only be known as Beowulf.


End file.
